The Cove
by sn0zb0z
Summary: They always go to the beach and it isn't the first time a storm has come. However, this time it's different. What will happen though? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and Mark and I were hanging around on the beach, watching the waves coming in and splashing gently over our feet. Nothing ever happened in this quiet village and a lot of kids spent their time on the small pier, in the arcades or the local café. Mark and I prefer the beach though and there is a small cove where no one ever goes. There is no actual pathway down to it so those that do know about it don't even bother to try and get down. We often get tourists here though so this is a great way to escape and still be able to enjoy the beach.

We were enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and laying back in the sand, watching the clouds drift slowly by. We both jumped when we heard a rumbling in the distance and knew the weather was about to take a turn for the worst. We sat up and looked out to sea, not surprised to see the waves were higher than before and the water no longer a light blue, but dark and dangerous. The clouds had grown darker as well, but we hadn't realised as we'd been paying more attention to the shape of the clouds and talking about random other things.

It wouldn't be the first time that a storm had come and we'd had to rush home. The fisherman often seemed to know when it was going to rain, saying the waves told them, but they looked calm and welcoming to us. A few fishermen would still brave the seas and go out in their boats for a few hours while others would stay by the docks on the far side of the main beach and mend their nets or paint their boats. Still, we didn't care if there would be a storm. If it was nice weather we'd go to the beach and if it began to rain we'd just run for it. Today was no different.

We had been lying here for around two hours before the thunder came. It started raining a few minutes later and it was then we decided we'd better get going. It was almost time to go home anyway. We stood up and stretched. We made our way towards the rocky slope that surrounded the cove and began to climb. However, luck wasn't on our side today and the rain came down faster and heavier. I brushed some hair out my eyes and reached up to the next rock, letting out a yell as I fell backwards and hit the sand. I groaned and sat up. By this time Mark was at my side.

"Maybe we should just shelter here until the storm passes," he suggested and I nodded numbly. He pulled me up and we looked around for somewhere to stay. It was Mark who noticed a small space in the rocks to the left of the cove and we both ran for it. We didn't have much room but at least we were pretty sheltered from the rain. It was the first time we'd actually ended up staying on the beach during a storm as we usually scrambled up the rocks before the rain became heavy and then ran.

Still, it was amazing to see the waves foaming up fiercely and then crashing to the shore. The thunder got closer and louder, making us jump. It must have been at least half an hour later when the thunder stopped but it was still raining heavily. We decided the worst of it was over though and that we should probably get home. As soon as we stepped out we wished we hadn't as the rain was cold and soaked us right through. We both gasped and shivered before running towards the rocky slope again.

We were both about to start our way up when we heard a crashing noise behind us. We spun around and saw what looked like part of a boat. We glanced at each other before running over.

"Do you think anyone is out there?" I shouted over the sound of the waves.

"I don't know," Mark yelled back. We looked out over the water.

"I think I just saw something. You think we should help?" I shouted.

"It's too dangerous," Mark shouted back. We looked out helplessly. "Maybe we should go and find someone else – they can check the area when it is safer."

I nodded. I turned around to run back to the slope, but stopped after a few steps when I heard loud scream behind me. I turned back to find I was alone and Mark was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around to run back to the slope, but stopped after a few steps when I heard loud scream behind me. I turned back to find I was alone and Mark was nowhere to be seen.

I called out but heard nothing. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. I realised that not even the boat was here now. I stumbled back a couple of steps, not knowing whether to stay or to go for help. After calling his name one last time I ran to the slope and hurriedly clambered up, this time making it to the top. I glanced back one last time before running for home.

By the time I made it back home it had almost stopped raining. I raced through the front door and shouted my parents, blurting out the story as soon as I saw them.

Three years later there is no explanation for what happened. They went down there, but there was no boat wreck and no sign of Mark anywhere. They searched for days, all up and down the coast. It was only after a week of not finding anything at all that the searchers finally gave up, leaving me and Marks parents upset and confused, but knowing they'd done all they could.

Today is the first day I've been back here, to the cove, and as I stand above the slope I feel the tears start to fall. I wipe them away with the back of my hand and slowly make my way down the slope to the sand below. I slowly walked up to the water, looking around as I did, feeling strangely nervous. I sat down when I reached the edge of the waves. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them as I sadly looked out over the sea, wishing Mark could be here with me. All I could hear was the waves and a few birds that were flying by.

The cool breeze made me shiver and I pulled my jacket around me more. Winter was drawing in and even though the sun was out it was getting colder. As evening drew in I stood up and began to make my way back to the slope. I stopped when I thought I heard a voice. Looking around I couldn't see anything. I sighed, thinking I was imagining it. I heard it again though and this time I was sure someone was there. I walked back towards the sea, wondering if someone was on a boat. I was surprised when I saw what looked like someone swimming.

I called out to them, but didn't hear a response. The water seemed to splash up though and I wondered if there was a rock there. It was quite far out though and I knew there were no rocks that big. For a start the fisherman were always going by here and I'd often swam right out when it was calm. I was confused. It was cold enough just standing there so the sea must be freezing. No one would be stupid enough to go swimming at this time of year.

I heard a voice again and looked around at the top of the slope. Nothing. I turned back to see and blinked a few times. I was sure I'd just seen a boat. It was impossible though – there was nothing there now and no boat can disappear that fast. Something was telling me I should just go home. That it had been too soon for me to come here again. Something else was telling me that I needed to know what had happened. That I should stay and someone was here. I didn't know what to do. Stay or go?

I didn't move and was surprised when I felt an icy wave splash against my legs. The tide was coming in. That should have been enough to make me move but I couldn't. I don't know why. I just let the waves lap against me, slowly rising higher and breaking behind me. I heard a noise and then two voices. They both sounded in front of me, but I was still alone.

The sun was starting to set, leaving the cove in darkness and making the sea shimmer. It looked almost welcoming, but as another wave hit me I remembered it was freezing and I should be going home. I managed to turn my gaze away and looked back at the slope. I gasped as a wave suddenly splashed right over me. It was then that something strange happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To thomasturren and dracomione12

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped as a wave suddenly splashed right over me. It was then that something strange happened.

I felt myself being pulled under and swept further in to the sea. I spluttered a little and tried to stand up, knowing I couldn't be that far out and should be able to stand. I felt something wrap around my arm though and pull me along the sandy bed. I struggled to breathe and knew I had to get air, but something was stopping me going up and I could feel my clothes weighing me down even more. I fought to get away from whatever it was, but the grip became stronger and I knew I was only going deeper in to the water.

The coldness was almost too much to bear. I managed to open my eyes a little and saw nothing but a slight glow in front of me. To start with I thought I saw a person. Mark. I was seeing things though – I must be. I was in cold water and struggling to breath and it was causing me to see what wasn't there. I ended up closing my eyes again and I don't remember what happened after that.

When I next opened my eyes I was lying on the beach, Mark by my side and the sun shining down on us.

"You alright?" he asked calmly as I sat up frowning.

"I think so. I just had a strange dream…I feel different. I can't explain it. Just glad it is over."

I heard Mark chuckle and I glanced at him as I stood up and looked out to sea. "Seems the water is calm today," Mark commented. He stood up beside me.

"Yeah, I could stay here forever and look at the view."

"Good," Mark grinned. I gave him an odd look, but he didn't say anything else so I turned back to the sea.

"What time is it? I guess we have to go soon," I said with a sigh.

"Why? We have all the time in the world," Mark replied and walked slowly towards the waves. I raised an eyebrow and followed him.

"It must be getting late – I think we should head home."

"No," Mark said simply. "We are staying here."

"I know I said forever, but I didn't mean it," I laughed. Mark turned to me, a serious look on his face.

"I didn't go through the trouble of getting you here for you to leave me." I looked at him puzzled and he smiled. "It wasn't a dream."

"What?" I couldn't understand. How could he know? Besides he wouldn't be here if it was all real.

"It wasn't a dream," he repeated. "It all happened and the reason you are here now is because I helped you. I made you walk in to the water and I kept you there. Now we are free and able to spend our time here. There is someone I want you to meet."

I just stared in shock. I couldn't understand what he meant. I looked as someone suddenly appeared from the water and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jake. You remember the boat on that stormy night? Well that was mine." I nodded and spoke, my voice shaky.

"Oh…er…hi."

"Sorry about all that happened, but it really was the only way as I explained to Mark when I held him under water. I felt so lonely and I heard you two talking. Mark really wanted you here as well. You took a long time to come." I stared blankly at him and then turned to Mark who smiled.

"It wasn't a dream," he said again. "It all happened. Jake drowned here about five years ago in a boating accident. That is what we saw when we came down here and there was a storm. Jake grabbed me and pulled me in to the sea. I fought at first, but eventually ran out of strength. I saw everyone out looking for me and thought about going over to you. Jake wouldn't let me though. He taught me a few things and told me I should wait. I did. When you came back a few years later by yourself I saw my chance. Now us three can all stay here together, free with nothing to worry about."

"This isn't possible though…I mean, you died!" I cried out.

"So did you," Jake smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile though. Mark didn't seem to notice as he came up to me. What he said next shocked me and I didn't know what to do. It just couldn't be true.

"Don't you understand? We are all ghosts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The End

To Death angel chick211

Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, they are a ghost. I have decided to end this story here though :)


End file.
